


Not Just a Boat

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #21: Boat





	Not Just a Boat

**Author's Note:**

> I had lots of trouble with this one so please be gentle.

  
When Harry got home with his arm wrapped in cellophane, he couldn't stop smiling. It was just a boat, but every ship needs a compass to guide them home. That's what he told Louis when he suggested he get the complimentary tattoo. So that's what Louis did.

Eighteen hours later, he's the one with cellophane on his arm, in the same place as Harry's but on the opposite arm so that when they hold hands, both tattoos line up.

Harry needs Louis to guide him home and he is the one that keeps Louis anchored. They always have each other.


End file.
